Ignorar la sensación
by Ivorosy
Summary: — A partir de hoy en adelante, seré la prometida de Matahachi.— Takezo no pensó en nada en específico en cuanto Otsū le soltó aquello. Sí, sus dos grandes amigos se iban a casar en un futuro, los dos juntos. Debería sentirse feliz por ello. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa maldita sensación?


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya saben, son sacados del manga de Takehiko Inoue. Es un one-shot, lo que significa, capítulo único.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC).

**GENERÓ:**Romance, Tragedia y Drama.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

_._

_**Ignorar la sensación.**_

_._

* * *

El niño pasaba por la casa de la vieja Hon'iden. Era su recorrido que hacía para dirigirse a las montañas boscosas; además de que, con ello tendría probablemente la oportunidad de ver a su amigo, Matahachi y verla a ella.

Allí estaba Otsū, barriendo el frente de la casa como muchas veces solía hacer. En cuanto la chiquilla notó a Takezo venir, sonrió inocente y le saludó a distancia. El niño casi nunca regresaba el gesto y sencillamente se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Vas para el bosque, Take-chan?

El muchacho asintió.

—Ya veo…Está bien—asimiló la niña sin dejar de mostrarle esa dulce y cándida sonrisa. Luego, miró levemente hacia arriba como acordándose de algo—…Umh, me gustaría poder ir también un rato contigo, pero tengo que terminar mis labores.

—Está bien, tal vez luego. Además, sólo voy a entrenar—aclaró Takezo indiferente. Otsū soltó un suspiro.

—Ah, ya…Bueno, en ese caso, seguro Matahahci iría contigo. A él también le gustan ese tipo de cosas…Y, hablando de él… —pausó y pareció quedarse pensativa y fuera de sí unos segundos. Parecía bastante normal, como de costumbre; más sin en cambio, Takezo logró notar algo diferente, diminuto, en sus ojos y expresiones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo malo? —se aventuró a indagar. Otsū le miró a los ojos un tanto desorientada, ladeó la cabeza para luego volver a reír y negar rápido con la misma.

— ¡De que hablas! No ha pasado nada malo, todo lo contrario.

Takezo enarcó sutilmente una ceja.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces, qué?

—Pues…—dijo desviando las pupilas aún lado—, tú sabes que la abuela Hon'iden me ha acogido prácticamente desde que era un bebé y claro que, estoy muy agradecida por ello. Ya ves, supongo que ha visto algo realmente bueno en mí, por ello me ha dicho que a partir de hoy en adelante, seré la prometida de Matahachi.

Takezo no pensó en nada en especifico en cuanto Otsū le soltó aquello. No fue que no le sorprendiera, de hecho, era algo que se veía venir desde hace tiempo. Pero todavía así, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte palpitación proveniente de su pecho, una que venía junto con un frío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y prácticamente le paralizó brevemente.

— Ah…Que bien, felicidades. Serás una buena esposa.

A Otsū se le delineo una sonrisita agradecida.

— Si, eso creo. Gracias Take-chan. Matahachi también se ha puesto feliz…Igual yo, ya sabes, lo quiero mucho. Y también, me parece que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de recibir tanta amabilidad por los Hon'iden.

—Si…

Un silencio incomodo hizo presencia.

—Bueno, me voy—dijo finalmente el niño.

Una miradita desilusionada se asomó efímera por la cara de la niña.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Ten cuidado, Take-chan…—se despidió como lo había saludado. Takezo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Otsū le miró comprimiendo una sonrisa. Se quedó así hasta que definitivamente le perdió de vista en el horizonte. Después continuó con sus labores.

Por supuesto, estaba feliz de que oficialmente era la prometida de Matahachi. Pero en ese caso, ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación? Era una la cual no describiría como alegre. Y con sólo ver a Takezo, aquella emoción se hizo más grande. Realmente, no tenía ánimos de hacer mucho.

La niña dudó.

—Mmm…Será mejor, que no le haga mucho caso a esta cosa, en mi pecho.

Se había llevado la mano cerca del corazón, pero le bajo de inmediato y continuó barriendo.

.

Tenía que admitir que sus fuerzas, el día de hoy no estaban al cien. Takezo tropezó un par de veces en el camino, estaba más distraído y un tanto decaído a lo habitual.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa?

Se quejó el muchacho ya algo cabreado. Frunció los labios. Recordaba que amaneció bien, empezó a sentirse extraño después de haber hablado con Otsū.

—Tal vez… ¿Esa sea la razón? —meditó sentado en la tierra.

Sí, sus dos grandes amigos se iban a casar en un futuro, los dos juntos ¿Y qué? El de antemano lo sabía, era algo más que evidente. Además debería sentirse feliz por ello, era algo lógico, después de todo eran sus dos_ únicos _amigos. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa maldita sensación?

Una que le hacía sentir… ¿Desdichado?

Paró la trompa y colocó su vara de madera frente a su rostro, examinándola con atención.

— ¡Ah, que me interesa! Igual lo voy a ignorar…Lo único que importa ahora es…

Takezo se puso de pie e izo su vara al firmamento, con una enorme sonrisa confianzuda.

_"¡Ser invencible bajo el sol, ser invencible bajo los cielos!"_


End file.
